Crowley's Shopping Adventure
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: Crowley goes shopping with Emery for baby food and more. Kind of a sequel to 'Crowley's Surprising Surprise' but can be read alone.


Emery was walking around the motel, clutching onto anything to keep her balance. She was currently standing up, using the edge of the bed to stand up.

Crowley walked into the room as she was starting to walk. "What are you doing, Emery?" he asked the baby softly. Emery turned toward Crowley with wide, innocent brown eyes and smiled. She squealed as she tried to walk over to Crowley, still using the edge of the bed to help. As she let go of the bed and walked toward him, Crowley kneeled down just in case she ever fell down. "Come on, darling. You can do it." he encouraged her softly. As the closer she got without falling down, Crowley had this some sort of feeling growing inside. Pride? Joy? He didn't know, but he was leaning toward the feeling of pride.

Emery was only an inch away when she started to stumble, but Crowley was there to catch her. He looked down at her, a big smile on his face, but it turned to a frown once he saw her face. She looked upset. "Oh, don't be upset, Emery. You did a pretty good job, you know." Emery looked up at him and smiled, showing off her four front teeth. He tickled her stomach lightly causing her to squeal happily. "Let's get you dressed, and go buy some more baby food, eh?"

Crowley changed her diaper and dressed her in a white onesie, a pair of sweatpants, and green socks. He grabbed her coat off the bed, and put it on her. "There, now you will be all warm and cozy." he cooed softly, which made Emery giggle.

Crowley walked over to the motel door and opened it. It was snowing lightly, covering the few cars that were in the motel parking lot with little dots of frozen rain. Crowley carefully walked over to his 2005 black Chrysler 300 and opened the back door, and put Emery into the carseat.

Now, Crowley doesn't need a car to get to a certain area in the world, but he needs a car so he's not conspicuous. He doesn't need people being suspicious.

He opened the door to the drivers seat and hopped in and magically turned the car on and drove off to the nearest supermarket.

They stopped at a supermarket three miles away from the motel. Crowley magically stopped the car and got out of the car and opened the back door, he unbuckled Emery, and picked her up from the carseat, closed the door, and made his way into the supermarket.

Once he walked into the supermarket, he grabbed a shopping cart that had a seat for Emery to sit in and put Emery into the seat and buckled her up. "Now, let's go shopping." Crowley said excitedly causing Emery coo appreciatively.

They first went to the baby food aisle. Crowley was randomly putting baby food into the cart, figuring Emery would like a few of them. Next, they went to find baby clothes, only finding four pairs of onesies, and a cute black dress with white stockings and a pair of black shoes. "Hmm... You would look positively adorable in this." Emery looked at the dress appreciatively.

Then they went to the baby toys aisle. Crowley immediately spotted a brown teddy bear and grabbed it. He held it up in front of Emery, who was now smiling at the teddy bear. She extended her arms out to the teddy bear, so Crowley gave her the bear and smiled at the site in front of him. Emery was cuddling with the bear, giggling softly. He then spotted a blue blanket, a stuffed duck, a couple baby books, and a teething ring and put them in the cart. He then remembered he had to get more baby shampoo and soap. So he made a quick dash over to the other side of the baby toys aisle and ran back to the cart and dumped the two in the cart and walked over to a register.

He looked down at Emery and saw that was sleeping with the teddy bear in her arms. "Oh my, what an adorable site, sir." he looked up and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties smiling at him and the baby. "She yours?" she asked as he put everything that was in the cart onto the cash register's conveyor belt._(A/N: Dunno if that's the correct name for it. xD) _

"Yes she is." Crowley answered simply.

The woman smiled at him. She rang up everything, then realized that the teddy bear belonged to the store. "Um, the teddy bear, sir."

Crowley was beyond confused, then looked down at Emery, his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, um, I don't want to take the teddy bear out of her arms."

The woman giggled. She grabbed the extendable scanner and scanned the tag on the teddy bear. "There. You owe $44.59."

Crowley just handed over a $50 bill and said, "Keep the change."

The woman nodded as Crowley walked away.

Crowley walked to the car with the shopping cart and put the bags in then put Emery into her carseat along with the teddy bear then got into the driver's seat and drove to the motel.

They got to the motel and Crowley carried Emery to the motel room and laid her carefully onto the bed and got the bags from the car and walked into the motel room and closed the door. He looked at Emery, who was still sleeping, and sighed.

_Never thought I would be taking care of a baby. _

_A/N: Lol, um. Dunno why I made this one. xD And I looked up a few cars and found a 2005 black Chrysler 300 and immediately thought of Crowley. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this other oneshot. :D_


End file.
